Lo que de verdad quiero
by Springtime Soldier
Summary: Tres preguntas asolaban mi mente en aquel momento: ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Oh, Dios mío, por qué yo? y ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mi?


_**Disclaimer: One Piece no pertenece, por eso es para todos los públicos, no como lo que escribo yo.**_

_Nuevamente vuelvo a dar la brasa con otro fic. Este va dedicado a una pareja que me parece especialmente tierna. _

_Quizás me estoy volviendo algo repetitiva al volver a tratar el tema de la curiosidad de Luffy sobre el sexo como punto de partida, pero es que es tan tentadoramente fácil… _

_Lo de siempre, este fic contiene lemon y temas sexuales._

* * *

><p>Tres preguntas asolaban mi mente en aquel momento: <em>¿Por qué yo?, ¿Oh, Dios mío, por qué yo? <em>y _¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mi?_

No me merecía lo que me estaba pasando. Es decir, soy una persona tranquila y nunca me meto con nadie. Bueno, menos con el cabeza de alga, pero ese no cuenta porque se lo busca. Y con quién me moleste mientras cocino (como cierto capitán) o no muestre modales en la mesa (también como el capitán) o sea descortés con una chica o me haga rabiar o critique mi comida o… ¡NO ME MERECÍA LO QUE ME ESTABA PASANDO!

¿Quién me mandaba meterse en follones? Había suplicado a Nami que no me obligara a hacer algo así, pero ella no cedió y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo era el más indicado para la "misión".

Pero no podía enfadarme con mi querida pelirroja, ella solo había hecho lo que consideraba mejor para todos. El culpable de mi actual situación era Luffy. A buenas horas al niño se le despertaba la curiosidad y la libido al mismo tiempo.

Todo había comenzado con pequeñas preguntas. Pequeñas preguntas comprometedoras sobre temas que nosotros creíamos que nuestro capitán desconocía. En realidad, conocer tampoco conocía mucho, eso lo descubrimos en seguida y no sorprendió a nadie, pues con lo inocente que era Luffy sería raro que ahora nos saliera un experto en los asuntos sexuales.

Porque si, Luffy parecía ser un completo ignorante de lo que respectaba al sexo. Y lo malo no era que no supiera nada, sino que quería saberlo todo. Al principio solo había hablado del tema con Robin, por ser la que tenía más experiencia y con Zoro porque tenían confianza, pero al no conseguir muchas respuestas de ellos (no es que fuera agradable hablar con el capitán de ciertos asuntos) comenzó a preguntar a todos los miembros de la tripulación. Usopp había llegado a tirarse por la borda para evitar uno de sus interrogatorios. Incluso le había pedido un libro sobre reproducción a Chopper (¡Y se lo había leído!).

En fin, que como el chico tenía las dudas propias de todo adolescente y cero conocimientos, la situación se hizo insostenible. Todos teníamos miedo de que de repente Luffy nos hiciera una encerrona para soltar sus (cada vez más incomodas) cuestiones. ¡Eso no era vida! La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando un buen día, Nami le encontró en el baño intentando… llevar a la práctica algo de la teoría que había aprendido. Visión monstruosa donde las haya. Después de darle una soberana paliza al chico y de pasarse un día entero en cama para recuperarse de la impresión, la pelirroja convocó una reunión de extrema urgencia. En vista de que la situación era insostenible, decidió que había que hacer algo para terminar con el problema de Luffy. Y que había que poner un pestillo en el baño.

Como la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, Nami decretó que ya iba siendo hora de que Luffy dejara atrás la niñez y respondiera a sus preguntas por sí mismo. Hablando en plata: Que en la próxima isla en la que paráramos había que llevar al capitán a un burdel a ver si echando un buen polvo dejaba de tocarnos las pelotas a todos.

¿Y a quién le encargaron la engorrosa misión? Efectivamente. Por decisión unánime (malditos cabrones) quedé nombrado encargado de llevar a cabo tan bochornosa tarea.

Y allí estaba yo. No tenía nada en contra de pasar la noche de parranda en un burdel (de todas formas, mi plan era darme una vuelta por allí tan pronto como pisáramos tierra) pero hacerlo acompañado por Luffy era muy distinto.

Tomé una botella tras otra. No solía beber mucho y menos si iba a estar con señoritas, me gusta darlo todo, pero era la única forma de superar mi desesperante situación. ¿Por qué nadie me advirtió que esto podía pasar cuando me uní a la tripulación? No me importaba en absoluto llevarme a un compañero conmigo a esos locales, de hecho me hubiera gustado que alguno se apuntara de vez en cuando en lugar de hacerme quedar como un pervertido, pero Luffy… ¡Luffy era Luffy, por Dios! No me hacía ninguna gracia llevarlo conmigo y no solo porque espantara a las chicas. Era un niño, era… como un hermano pequeño, demasiado alegre, vital y despreocupado. Sentía que lo estaba corrompiendo. No podía pensar en él en un prostíbulo, de hecho me dolía mirarle y contrastar su carita dulce con las imágenes de luces de colores intensos, hombres borrachos y mujeres ligeras de ropa. Y por si fuera poco, el chico no estaba colaborando en absoluto. A pesar de que tendría que estar emocionado, se había mostrado bastante reacio desde que se lo habíamos propuesto. Y ahora estaba sentado junto a mí, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el taburete, sin tocar su vaso y mirándolo todo con nerviosismo. Pero no un nerviosismo excitado, un nerviosismo de "¡Sácame de aquí!"

Pronto empecé a plantearme que estábamos cometiendo un error. Aquel era mi estilo, pero no el de Luffy. Además, daba igual que instintos se le estuvieran despertando y que cosas hiciera en el baño, para mi seguía siendo el mismo criajo inocentón que había conocido en el _Baratie_ y si iba a pervertirse, yo no quería tener nada que ver con el asunto.

Decidido: nos marcharíamos de allí y me daba igual si luego mi preciosa pelirroja se enfadaba conmigo o si los demás me daban una paliza por no haber cumplido mi parte, pero no pensaba quedarme un minuto más allí con Luffy…

Desgraciadamente, en lo que tardé en llegar a una conclusión se hizo demasiado tarde. Al girarme vi que mientras estaba sumido en mis depresivos pensamientos, una de las trabajadoras del burdel, una exuberante rubia de generosas proporciones se había acercado al muchacho y estaba hablando con él. Mi primera reacción fue caer rendido a los encantos de la fémina, pero eso fue solo hasta que vi con que confianza y descaro estaba tocando a Luffy.

-¿Este es tu amigo? –pregunto la meretriz, sin apartar una de sus manos del hombro del hombro del capitán mientras la otra recorría su pecho.

-Um… si, este es Sanji –respondió el muchacho.

-Hola Sanji, yo soy Ruby.

Farfullé algo que sonaba como un saludo. En otra ocasión ya estaría declarándole amor incondicional a la chica y proponiéndole ir a una de las habitaciones del club, pero aquella… ¡Aquella estaba sobando a Luffy!

Y lo peor era que él no se oponía. Tampoco estaba colaborando ni nada por el estilo (si yo o cualquier otro hombre hubiéramos estado en su lugar, ya estaríamos como una olla a presión ante esas descaradas caricias), se limitaba a seguir en la misma posición como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí, chiquitín –dijo la tal Ruby, guiñándole un ojo.

-No, es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio así. Sanji se ofreció a llevarme.

-¿En serio? Vaya, que buen amigo tienes. Es muy guapo, pero tú lo eres más, chiquitín.

Yo me había quedado con la mandíbula desencajada ante la escena. Ya no era solo que la chica estuviera coqueteando con Luffy, estaba insinuándosele sin reparos. Así, de repente. ¡Y yo que creía que me espantaba a las chicas!

Para cuando me di cuenta, el chico estaba relatándole a la rubia como había llegado hasta allí.

-… Y Nami dijo que si de verdad quería entender el sexo, tenía que venir aquí…

-Espera un momento, ¿quieres decir que no lo has hecho nunca?

Luffy negó con la cabeza de forma exagerada, acentuando aun más su aire infantil. Aquello pareció volver loca a Ruby.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaay! ¡No me digas! No, si ya decía yo que con esa carita tan linda tenías que ser virgen. ¡Qué moooooono!

¿Cómo? Luffy era un autentico mono, desde luego, pero no era moooooono. Y ahí no acabó la cosa.

-¡Mira, Kairi, un primerizo!

A la llamada, otra chica se acercó hasta donde estábamos. Era más bajita que su compañera, con el pelo negro muy corto y unos enormes ojos verdes. Al momento note como se me paraba el corazón ante semejante belleza, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a acercarme a ella y ofrecerme a ser su príncipe azul, la morena pasó de largo y fue hasta donde estaban Luffy y la rubia.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo, acercando mucho su rostro al del capitán. _Demasiado_ –Pero que cosita tan tierna. ¿Y cómo es que eres virgen, con lo adorable que eres?

¡Aquello era el colmo! ¿Pero qué demonios tenía Luffy que de repente se había convertido en un imán para las mujeres? Era por esa imagen de niño que tenía. Entendía que las chicas a menudo me evitaban porque les impresionaba mi aspecto experimentado y me veían inaccesible (¿Qué otra explicación hay?), pero los chicos como Luffy tienen algo, un aura de gatito perdido bajo la lluvia que sacaba el instinto maternal de las damas y los hacía irresistibles. En realidad, funcionaba con casi todo el mundo, era imposible no acabar cogiéndole cariño al muy idiota.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras y solucionamos el problema? –preguntó Kairi, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Siiii, vente –chilló Ruby –. Te vamos a tratar muy bien –y a continuación, deslizó una mano, hasta rozar levemente la entrepierna de Luffy.

-¡BASTA!

Gracias al ruido del local, mi repentina explosión quedó disimulada, pero eso no evitó que todos los que estaban cerca se volvieran a mirarme, incluyendo a mi amigo y a las dos chicas.

-Luffy… -murmuré. Sin darme cuenta me había puesto en pie –Vámonos de aquí.

Luffy frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-¿Por qué? Creí que era lo que querías.

-No… Te equivocas, yo no quería esto. Tu primera vez no debe ser así, debes hacerlo con alguien que te importe.

La expresión de mi amigo cambio por completo, ahora me miraba con esa extrema seriedad que se reservaba para las situaciones más delicadas, cuando Luffy demostraba que era algo más que Luffy, que era nuestro capitán.

-¿No crees que tu eres el menos indicado para decir algo así, Sanji?

Un golpe bajo. Y me dolió de verdad. Pero lo peor fue que me quede sin argumentos, porque tenía toda la razón. Era muy hipócrita que le dijera a Luffy que no disfrutara de una buena sesión de sexo con dos atractivas mujeres. Ni yo mismo me lo explicaba. ¡Yo, Sanji, el mayor mujeriego de los siete mares, el que se declaraba a cualquier mujer sin importar que estuviera casada, que me hubiera rechazado mil veces o que me quisiera matar! Pero ahí estaba la cosa, que yo era un pervertido y Luffy no.

-Oye idiota, que lo estoy haciendo por ti.

-Pues quizás ha llegado el momento de que dejes de hacer cosas por mi –sentenció –Tú no sabes lo que quiero.

¿Perdón? Debía haberme perdido algo… si hasta hace un momento Luffy tenía una expresión de pez fuera del agua que daba hasta pena. ¿Ahora de repente me salía con que quería irse con las chicas? ¡Lo que me faltaba por ver! En ese momento se me calló un mito, pensaba que Luffy era especial, pero acababa de demostrarme que me equivocaba, que iba a dejar de lado sus principios por un buen revolcón. Era como todos los hombres… era como yo.

Me gustaría decir que respondí con madurez, pero en lugar de eso, solté algo así como: "¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!" y me largué. Noté las miradas clavadas en mí mientras me alejaba, nadie entendía el porqué de mi reacción. Ni siquiera yo mismo.

No llegue muy lejos, acabe en la otra punta de la sala y me encendí un cigarrillo. Muy bien, que Luffy se quedara con esas chicas si quería, yo podía escoger a quién me apeteciera. Qué me hubieran hecho cargar con el capitán no significaba que no pudiera aprovechar la noche y ese pensamiento me sacó una sonrisa.

Eché un vistazo a todas las chicas de la sala, evaluando cual era la que más me gustaba. Al final fijé mi atención en una chica de larga melena roja, que bebía una copa con elegancia en la barra. Me quedé completamente extasiado ante la bella imagen y me lancé hacía ella.

-¡Oh, preciosa dama, me has robado el corazón, pero puedes quedártelo porque jamás encontrare a una mujer más hermosa ni aunque viva mil años!

La pelirroja se giró para mirarme y sonrió encantada por el halago.

-Hola, guapo. ¿Buscas compañía para esta noche?

-Estaría encantado de pasar la noche con tan bella flor – dije galantemente, ganándome una alegre carcajada por parte de la chica. Me imaginaba que esas muchachas no estarían acostumbradas a tanta caballerosidad entre los clientes –Si tan solo me dijeras tu nombre…

-Puedes llamarme Alice.

No hablamos mucho más, estaba claro que yo no había venido a conversar. Alice me llevó al piso de arriba y me condujo hasta una de las habitaciones donde las chicas atendían a sus clientes. Por el camino no deje de alabarla con cumplidos y declaraciones de amor, que por ser una meretriz no dejaba de ser una dama y no iba a tratarla de forma diferente a las demás. Eso pareció encantarle y no dejo de lanzarme miradas coquetas en todo el camino y dedicarme alguna caricia fugaz.

Aun así, antes de abandonar la sala no había podido evitar mirar atrás hacia el lugar donde Luffy y yo habíamos estado sentados un rato antes. Ahora había otro hombre ocupando su sitio. ¡Muy bien, pues que se divirtiera! Pensaba disfrutar el resto de la estancia en aquel club y mañana por la mañana podría fingir que nada de aquello había pasado.

La habitación era bonita y estaba bastante limpia. En el centro de la estancia había una enorme cama con las sabanas rojas, como el pelo de mi acompañante.

Alice no perdió el tiempo: en cuanto cerró la puerta se colocó delante de mí y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa mientras me besaba el cuello. Yo no me quedé quieto y comencé palpar su esbelta figura por encima de la ropa. Enterré la nariz en su pelo y absorbí su fragancia, olía a lavanda. El tacto de sus manos era verdaderamente placentero, podía hacerme olvidar todos mis problemas.

Y a pesar de eso, no me dejaba olvidar esa mirada de reproche que me había lanzado Luffy. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Encima que me preocupaba por él, tendría que haberle dejado tirado en cuanto entramos en el club.

La chica notó enseguida mi tensión.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –preguntó con voz seductora.

-Nada, preciosa, no pares.

Empecé a tantear para quitarle el vestido y ella me ayudo. Me pareció que la temperatura subía varios grados, comencé a repartir pequeños besos por su pálida piel sin dejar de acariciar sus curvas. Al diablo con Luffy. No iba a permitir que me amargara.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué le estarían haciendo esas chicas? Vale, la pregunta era estúpida, quería decir que si le estarían tratando bien, aunque desde luego ellas parecían encantadas de poder encargarse de él. Y Luffy también, porque finalmente se había ido con ellas. Bah, que demonios, que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, que al fin y al cabo eso mismo estaba haciendo yo.

¿Entonces porque no podía sacármelo de la cabeza?

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Alice se había quedado medio desnuda delante de mis narices. Ella también pareció notar mi distracción, se la veía algo molesta. ¿Qué cojones hacía? Estaba con una atractiva pelirroja a punto de embarcarme en una buena sesión de sexo salvaje y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Luffy.

¡A la mierda con todo! Me fui quitando las prendas que me quedaban mientras dejaba que Alice me condujera hasta la cama.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Te juro que es la primera vez que me pasa.

Alice me lanzó una mirada escéptica.

-Sí, tranquilo. Eso le pasa a todos los hombres –dijo sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por infundir credibilidad a su voz.

Nervioso, eche un nuevo vistazo a la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Nada, allí todo seguía como siempre.

"_¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?" _pensé _"Venga, reacciona. ¡¿Pero tú has visto lo buena que está?"_

Si es que yo estaba excitado, excitadísimo, pero cada vez que miraba a aquella mujer desnuda volvía a imaginarme a Luffy en la misma situación con las dos muchachas con las que se había ido. Eso le corta el royo a cualquiera.

-No lo entiendo, nunca me había ocurrido esto –dije casi en un sollozó –Debe de ser algo que me ha sentado mal en la cena.

-Claro, seguro –la pelirroja se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa –Si no vas a hacer nada, deberías irte; tengo otros clientes que atender.

Humillado, desconcertado y sin poder mirarla a la cara, me vestí y salí de la habitación. Aquella era, con diferencia, la experiencia más horrible de mi vida. ¡Un gatillazo! ¿Podía caer más bajo?

Esperaba que al menos Luffy lo estuviera pasando bien, porque en cuanto le viera pensaba arrancarle la cabeza por ser el responsable de aquello. Todo se debía a que estaba demasiado preocupado por él como para concentrarme en lo que hacía. O era eso o es que estaba perdiendo facultades, lo cual significaría que había llegado la hora de pensar en el suicidio.

Salí de allí abatido. Que el capitán se las apañara para volver a su barco, yo me largaba ahora mismo a la cama a lamentar mi cruel destino y rezar porque ese horrible día acabara de una vez.

Pero en cuanto doblé la esquina para meterme en un callejón, me encontré con la última persona que esperaba.

-¡Ey! –dije para llamar su atención.

Luffy alzó la cabeza y me miró. Estaba sentado sobre un barril apoyado en la pared. Se le notaba abatido, de hecho tenía tal carita de perro apaleado que todas mis ganas de mandarle de vuelta al East Blue de una patada se esfumaron.

-Hola –musitó desganado, volviendo a fijar la vista en el suelo.

-¿Ya has terminado? –pregunté. Como al final Luffy también hubiera tenido un gatillazo, comenzaría a plantearme si Nami había llevado a cabo su amenaza de echar bromuro en el café de los chicos.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No te gustó?

Siguió sin responderme. Me dolía de verdad verle así. Estaba triste y eso era preocupante, porque en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos no recordaba haber visto a Luffy triste, al menos no con esa clase de tristeza.

-Vamos, cuéntame lo que ha pasado –insistí, colocándome a su lado.

Luffy resopló, pero finalmente me miró a la cara y comenzó a hablar:

-Pues tú te fuiste cabreado y yo iba a seguirte para pedirte perdón por haberte hablado así, pero Kairi me dijo que te dejara ir, que tú también tenías que ocuparte de tus asuntos. Y luego me llevaron a una habitación donde había una cama muy grande y un montón de cosas que no sé para que eran. Me dijeron que me sentara en la cama y las dos se colocaron a mi lado y comenzaron a toquetearme. Me hacían sentirme bastante incomodo. Intentaron quitarme la ropa, pero no les dejé, estaba muy nervioso, y entonces empezaron a reírse y Ruby me besó.

Se hizo un repentino silencio.

-¿Y te gusto? –pregunté, con la garganta repentinamente seca.

-¡No! Que va, era muy desagradable e hizo algo con la lengua que era asqueroso. La aparte y se lo dije, entonces no sé por qué se enfadaron, me insultaron y me dijeron que me largara, así que vine aquí.

Se me encogió el corazón al oír su relato, sobre todo por la forma en que Luffy lo había narrado. Desde luego, ¿cómo se atrevían a hacerle algo así? ¿No se daban cuenta de que aun era un crio, que había que tratarlo con amor? Eso era lo que había tratado de decirle antes, que se merecía algo mejor.

-Bueno, no te preocupes; ya pasó todo.

Luffy asintió débilmente. Dios, si el chico se desmoronaba al final el que acabaría llorando seria yo.

-Pensé que querías saber cómo era el sexo.

-Sí, pero… no quería esto –reconoció.

-¿No? ¿Y qué es lo que querías?

Luffy suspiró quedamente. Me acerque un poco más a él y le sostuve por la barbilla con delicadeza para que me mirara a los ojos. Si, esas confianzas eran raras en mí, pero se trataba de Luffy y de todas formas no pensaba irme sin obtener una respuesta.

-Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

-No. Esto no puedo decírtelo –su falta de confianza me dolió bastante, pero no me pensaba rendir tan fácilmente.

-Dímelo –pedí –por favor –añadí, temiendo ser demasiado brusco.

Luffy clavó sus ojos negros en los míos. Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me estaba besando. ¡Me estaba besando! ¡B-E-S-A-N-D-O, con todas las letras! Decir que me quede de piedra sería quedarme corto, estaba alucinando.

El beso fue bastante tímido e inexperto, apenas un suave roce de nuestros labios. Se separó de mí antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que ocurría y cuando volvía a mirarle tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, aunque daba lo mismo porque yo debía estar igual, pero con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Ah. Vaya –fue todo lo que conseguí articular.

-Te dije que no debía decírtelo.

Luffy echó a correr, con una mezcla de vergüenza y dolor en el rostro, pero conseguí agarrarle del brazo. Aunque, como es de goma, cruzó medio callejón sin darse cuenta de que lo tenía atrapado.

-Luffy –le dije –, ven.

Miró su brazo estirado y después me miró a mí y finalmente volvió a donde estaba, todavía ruborizado.

Definitivamente tenía que volver a preguntármelo: ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí? No sabía que decir. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro el que hubiera hecho eso, le habría roto todos los huesos a patadas, pero a Luffy no podía hacerle eso. No porque tuviera ningún reparo en darle una paliza, sino porque con él no podía limitarme a desquitarme con violencia y marcharme. Con él necesitaba saber qué demonios había pasado.

-Vamos a ver –intenté poner en orden mis ideas – ¿Así que eres…?

-Sí.

-¿Y desde cuando eres…?

-Desde siempre.

Agradecí al cielo que por una vez entendiera a la primera lo que quería decirle. Me di cuenta de que aun le tenía cogido por el brazo y le solté rápidamente. Es que ya no podía mirarlo igual. Pero no estaba enfadado exactamente, más bien confuso y bastante avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? Somos tus nakamas, nosotros no vamos a juzgarte. Podríamos habernos ahorrado todo este numerito y haber buscado un lugar mejor para…

-No lo entiendes –me interrumpió Luffy. No parecía aliviado de que no estuviera escandalizado, más bien parecía todavía más desanimado que antes –. Yo no quiero hacerlo con un hombre.

-¿Eh?

-Solo contigo.

Oh, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Eso era una declaración? ¡Mierda!

Si, Luffy no solo me había besado, ahora también acababa de decirme que le gustaba. Y leyendo entre líneas, acababa de decir que quería acostarse conmigo. Era como una pesadilla, solo que jamás se me habría ocurrido tener una pesadilla así. Curiosamente, no pude evitar sentirme algo alagado. ¿Qué pasa? Luffy nunca había dado muestras de gustarle nadie y que yo hubiera sido el primero en enamorarle y sin proponérmelo era una de esas cosas capaces de subirme la moral. Pero eso no quitaba que la situación era terriblemente incomoda.

Nos quedamos un momento así, sin mirarnos directamente por la vergüenza. Si no rompía yo el silencio, no lo haría nadie, así que me decidí a decir algo:

-No… no sabía que sintieras algo así. ¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada?

-¿Para qué?

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Era normal que se lo hubiera callado sabiendo que le respondería con una rotunda negativa. Y debería haberlo hecho en ese mismo momento, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, no me sentía con ánimos y menos viendo lo desconsolado que estaba Luffy.

-No te pongas así. Oye, hay muchos chicos en el mundo, no tienes porque limitarte a fijarte en mí.

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero a ningún otro! ¡Yo te quiero a ti! –exclamó –Si no vas a ser tu, no quiero a nadie más.

Su afirmación me desconcertó. Nunca había imaginado que un tonto infantil como Luffy pudiera tener sentimientos tan profundos.

-Yo lo siento, Luffy, si no es por ti, pero es que sabes que a mí los tíos no me van.

-Lo sé.

¡Fantástico! Ahora por si fuera poco había conseguido que me sintiera mal por rechazarlo.

-Quizás deberíamos volver al barco –dije por acabar de alguna forma con aquella extraña situación –Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Si alguna cosa que pueda hacer por ti… Puedo prepararte algo de comer cuando volvamos.

-No hace falta –Luffy rechazando comida, definitivamente estaba muy mal –. Pero hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.

-Claro, lo quieras.

-Dame un beso.

¡¿Cómo?

-¡Oye, sin pasarse, que tanta confianza no es buena! Vamos a ver, que ya te lo he explicado, si es que estas cosas no se eligen. O te gustan o los melones o los plátanos.

Luffy hizo un puchero infantil y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Soy tu capitán y te digo que me des un beso!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Si hombre, no creo que eso esté entre las obligaciones de un cocinero! –si ya sabía yo que esa faceta tímida y dócil de Luffy no podía durar, ya volvía a ser el niño egoísta de siempre –Si me sales con esas no me va a quedar otra opción que dejar la tripulación, yo no puedo trabajar si el capitán me acosa.

Mi amenaza pareció surtir efecto, porque el chico hizo un gesto de terror ante la idea de que me marchara y se limitó a susurrar en voz tan baja que apenas pude oírle:

-Es que desde que nos conocemos siempre he querido que me besaras.

Con eso me había desarmado. Daba tanta lastima, al pobre se le veía muy enamorado. Y encima con esa carita tan tierna y esos ojillos negros. Si es que era adorable, incluso a alguien tan serio como yo le daban ganas de abrazarlo y hacer lo que fuera para que dejara de estar triste. Si Luffy fuera chica no habría duda en enamorarme de él.

Me di por vencido. Era imposible negarse a una petición del capitán. Por un amigo era capaz de tragarme el orgullo.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero solo una vez y no te acostumbres.

Los ojos se le iluminaron de ilusión y me obsequió con una de esas anchas sonrisas que solía llevar pintadas en el rostro. Si, parecía que volvía a ser el Luffy que conocía.

Cerró los ojos y esperó. Me quedé un momento inmóvil, pensando si llegaría muy lejos si echaba a correr. Pero ya había dado mi palabra y no podía echarme a atrás.

Me acerqué lentamente, intentando retrasar el momento, pero finalmente nuestras caras quedaron a un suspiro de distancia, así que yo también cerré los ojos (pero más para no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo que por romanticismo), me incline ligeramente para quedar a su altura y puse mi boca sobre la suya.

Al principio pensé dejarlo en un suave roce y apartarme cuanto antes, pero Luffy me rodeó el cuello con los brazos, obligándome a profundizar el beso. Aumenté la intensidad del contacto casi inconscientemente y en aquel momento dos pensamientos cruzaron mi cabeza al mismo tiempo: _"No me puedo creer que esté besando a otro tío" _y _"Madre mía, esto es delicioso"._

No sé en qué momento comencé a concentrarme en el beso y a olvidar todo lo demás, solo sé que de repente Luffy soltó un gemido y yo aproveche para introducirle mi lengua. La sensación de recorrer aquella boca era embriagadora y decidí que no me separaría sin saborear cada rincón. Mientras exploraba la desconocida cavidad, la lengua de Luffy comenzó a cobrar vida y se unió con la mía, enredándose de una manera húmeda y deliciosa. Me hubiera quedado así para siempre, pero cuando noté que empezaba a ahogarme, tuve que cortar el beso para coger aire.

Tras tranquilizarme un poco, vi que Luffy tenía las mejillas encendidas y respiraba agitadamente. Solo entonces fui consciente de tenía un brazo apoyado en su nuca y el otro rodeando su cintura. Le solté bruscamente y aumente un poco la distancia que nos separaba.

-¿Es la primera vez que besas a alguien? –tenía que preguntarlo.

-Sí.

Vaya con el capitán, si que aprendía rápido. Para ser su primera vez había estado muy fogoso. ¿Acaso pretendía seducirme? Joder, pues lo estaba consiguiendo. Tanto toqueteo y tanto intercambio de saliva habían conseguido excitarme mucho más que las expertas manos de Alice y la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Por qué dices que solo quieres estar conmigo? –pregunté. ¡¿Soy subnormal? ¿Por qué seguía preguntando, por qué no me iba? Pero la curiosidad podía conmigo. Por no mencionar que, por mucho que me desconcertara, tenía aun el sabor de Luffy en la boca y eso no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Tú me gustas –dijo llanamente, como si fuera obvio.

-Sí, pero eso no es un motivo. A mí me gustan muchas mujeres, no podría quedarme solo con una. Si buscaras, seguro que encontrarías a muchos otros chicos que te atraerían.

-Pero yo no quiero buscar a nadie porque ya he encontrado a la persona que amo.

-¿C-cómo?

Di un paso hacia atrás, pero Luffy avanzó un poco hasta quedar frente a mí y me habló mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo te quiero, Sanji.

Esas palabras hicieron que me diera un vuelco el corazón. Y me di cuenta con pesar de que era la primera vez que alguien me decía "te quiero". No había tenido una relación lo suficientemente seria con ninguna mujer como para que me dijera eso. No es que nunca hubiera tenido gente que me quisiera, estaban Zeff y mis compañeros del _Baratie_, pero claro, ninguno de ellos era la clase de personas que decían esas cosas (especialmente porque si se les hubiera ocurrido hacerlo les hubiera reventado a patadas) y no tengo ningún recuerdo de mis padres, así que sí, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de escuchar como sonaba un "te quiero".

Y ahora que lo pensaba, yo tampoco lo había dicho jamás.

-Anda, no digas tonterías –intenté sonar lo más indiferente posible, pero, de alguna manera, algo dentro de mí se había agitado con tan solo esas cuatro palabras.

-¡No son tonterías! –retrocedí un paso, pero Luffy avanzó hacía mi, hasta que volvimos a quedar muy juntos –Yo sé lo que quiero. Quiero ser el rey de los piratas, quiero ser libre, quiero vivir aventuras y te quiero a ti.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Por eso mismo. Porque eres tú.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos y aunque tarde un momento en recomponerme de aquella última declaración, en seguida volví a devorar sus labios, está vez casi con desesperación. No tenía sentido resistirse porque no quería hacerlo, solo quería perderme por completo y mandar el sentido común a paseo. Así era Luffy, siempre ganaba todas sus batallas, incluso las del corazón.

Luffy mordisqueo mi labio inferior y yo noté una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, incluyendo, por supuesto, mi entrepierna. No podía tener las manos quietas, así que comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras lo atraía aun más hacia mi cuerpo. Así era imposible que no notara que mi pene, después de dejarme en ridículo delante de la chica, estaba comenzando a levantarse como si fuera una hermosa mujer quién me estuviera tocando.

Casi me sentía mal por estar excitándome tanto a costa de Luffy, pero no importaba porque comencé a notar como crecía un bulto en los pantalones de mi amigo. Eso me hizo sonreír, porque poco a poco el chico estaba respondiendo a mis caricias con otras torpes pero esforzadas y se estaba poniendo aun más duro que yo. Restregó su erección contra mi pierna y sentí como se estremecía por la fricción.

Cuando nos separamos me calme un poco y me di cuenta de que otro beso como ese y perdería el control, haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría. Pero en lugar de parar, lo que hice fue mordisquear suavemente su cuello; aprovechando que su cuerpo era de goma estire de la piel con los dientes para después soltarla y que volviera a su posición natural con el gracioso ruido de la goma al encogerse. El primer gemido sensual que soltó Luffy fue suficiente para que decidiera continuar besando y lamiendo hasta arrancarle todos los sonidos que fuera capaz de emitir.

Mis manos fueron bajando, acaricié sus caderas y continúe hasta posarme en sus nalgas, tan suaves y prietas que no pude evitar apretarlas para averiguar que se sentía y descubrí que era endemoniadamente agradable. Luffy no dijo nada ante mi atrevimiento y eso me hizo dejarlo todo para mirarle con seriedad.

-Luffy, ¿tú sabes lo que estoy haciendo, no?

-Si –la voz con la que dijo esa única silaba fue suficiente para que sintiera temblar mis piernas, pero me mantuve firme en mi intención.

-¿Y quieres que continúe? No tenemos porque hacerlo ahora–trate de sonar convencido a pesar de las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la ropa, pero por mucho que el deseo me estuviera consumiendo de impaciencia yo nunca obligaría a nadie a hacer nada que no quisiera y mucho menos a Luffy. Solo recordar su cara de agobio en el local me hacían sentir nudo en la garganta y no quería que el chico hiciera una estupidez porque se sintiera obligado.

-Lo estoy. Esto es lo que de verdad quiero- alzó la cabeza para besarme con cariño y me aferró con la cintura –. Llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo.

Me di cuenta de que aunque fuera un inconsciente, Luffy lo tenía verdaderamente claro, seguramente más que yo, que aún no podía creerme lo que quería hacer con él. Pero así era el capitán, nunca dudaba a la hora de la verdad. Entonces una extraña idea me vino a la mente y tuve la inmediata necesidad de preguntárselo:

-Luffy, cuando Nami te vio en el baño haciendo… bueno, eso ¿estabas pesando en mí?

-Si –contestó con total naturalidad. No mostró ninguna vergüenza al decirlo, en cambio yo me puse como un tomate.

-¡Luffy! ¿Cómo lo dices tan tranquilo?

-¿Por qué? Es normal, tú me gustas muchísimo ¿en qué iba a pensar si no?

Fue entonces cuando sentí que me desbordaba y me lance sobre él, aprisionando su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Tanta simpleza y dulzura me volvían loco. No hubiera sido capaz de parar, si eso era lo que quería pensaba follármelo como si me fuera la vida en ello. Me iba a encargar de que, efectivamente, nunca pensara en estar con nadie más.

Sin dejar de repartir besos, le quite el chaleco y comencé a llenar de caricias su torso. Baje lentamente mi boca por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho lampiño, sintiéndolo estremecerse de gusto, sobre todo cuando arañé un pezón con los dientes. Luffy trató de quitarme la camisa con torpeza y tuve que ayudarle si no quería que acabara rompiéndola, el chico parecía aun más impaciente que yo. Si en ese momento hubiera entrado alguien en el callejón me habría muerto de vergüenza, pero afortunadamente era ya muy tarde y parecía que esas calles no eran muy frecuentadas.

Recorrer entero el cuerpo de Luffy era quizás la experiencia más sensual que había tenido jamás, pero sentir sus caricias y sus besos en mi piel era indescriptible. No porque fuera especialmente bueno, el chico no sabía muy bien qué hacer con las manos y se notaba que se movía por intuición, pero por muy torpe que fuera, el cariño y la ternura, mezclada con un deseo que a duras penas contenía, compensaba con creces su inexperiencia. Joder, ¿había dicho antes que si Luffy se iba a pervertir yo no quería tener nada que ver? Lo retiraba.

Llevé las manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón y lo abrí, deslizando la prenda hasta el suelo. Recorrí con la yema de los dedos el elástico de su ropa interior y sentí como Luffy temblaba de impaciencia. A pesar de mi seguridad, no tenía la más mínima idea de que estaba haciendo. Quería tener sexo con Luffy (¡Joder que si quería!), pero eso no quería decir que estuviera preparado para tener sexo con un hombre ni para hacer ciertas cosas. Pero ahora lo más importante para mí era que Luffy disfrutara de su primera vez, así que metí las manos en el interior de la prenda. El capitán soltó un grito que parecía nacerle de lo más hondo del pecho, aunque yo solo le había rozado.

Me agaché hasta que quede arrodillado frente a él y baje su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su miembro, ya húmedo de preseminal. Sin darme cuenta, me lamí los labios. Me acerque un poco y, mirando a Luffy a los ojos, toque el glande con la punta de la lengua. No hizo nada para ocultar sus exclamaciones de placer y aquello me dio la seguridad suficiente como para atreverme a ir un poco más lejos y recorrer toda la extensión con mi lengua. Repetí la operación un par de veces, con exasperante lentitud solo para torturarle un poco. Él no dejaba de mirarme con voracidad, con una expresión que conseguía que se me acelerara el pulso. Era la primera vez que se la chupaba a alguien y aunque no era precisamente la experiencia más estimulante de mi vida, merecía la pena solo para ver como Luffy se volvía loco.

Me levante de golpe y volvía a enredarme en un beso con él, tan bruscamente que trastabillamos. Para cuando me di cuenta acabamos pegados a la pared, Luffy se encontraba entre mi cuerpo y el muro y estaba desabrochándome los pantalones.

-Quiero hacerte lo mismo –dijo.

-Ya habrá tiempo –respondí, echando el aliento sobre su oído –. Pero Nami me hizo prometer que me encargaría de perdieras la virginidad está noche. Y si no lo hago, todos se enfadaran conmigo, así que… tendré que cumplir mi promesa.

Luffy gimió expectante ante esa declaración, aunque seguramente yo era el que más se había animado con mis palabras. La idea de ser yo quien se llevara la virginidad del capitán hacía que mi pene cobrara vida e intentara escapar de mis pantalones. Termine de bajármelos, hasta quedar yo también desnudo. La manera descarada en la que Luffy me miró en cuanto me los quite me dejó claro que no tenía sentido posponerlo más tiempo, así que lleve tres dedos hasta su boca. Mientras los lamia, lleve mi otra mano hacia a su entrada, tanteándola y acariciándola por fuera. El chico tembló de impaciencia y se dio la vuelta, apoyando las manos en la pared y quedando totalmente expuesto. Y me podía morir ahí mismo si esa no era la imagen más erótica que había visto en mi vida.

Introduje el primer dedo, intentando ser lo más delicado posible. Noté como Luffy se tensaba al sentir la invasión, aunque no se quejó, ni tampoco cuando entró el segundo, pero con el tercero dejo escapar un ruido de protesta. Poniendo una mano en su mentón, le hice girar la cabeza para poder besarle y distraerle de la preparación. Cuando noté que estaba lo suficientemente ensanchado, saque mis dedos y guié mi miembro hacia su entrada.

El quejido de dolor que soltó me hizo parar en seco, aunque apenas había entrado unos centímetros.

-Luffy, relájate –le dije, acariciándole el pelo con ternura.

-Uff… –soltó, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar –Duele… no entra.

Tenía razón, el chico estaba totalmente tenso y no hubiera podido profundizar más aunque quisiera.

-Solo relájate –empecé a dejar besos por su cuello y su hombro, pero seguía demasiado nervioso y hacía presión inconscientemente, impidiéndome seguir – ¿Quieres que pare? –pregunté preocupado.

-¡No! No lo hagas.

Una repentina idea apareció en mi cabeza.

-Luffy, tu eres de goma, puedes amoldar tu cuerpo como quieras, ¿verdad? –asintió –bien, pues intenta ensanchar esta parte. Solo relájate e inténtalo.

Asintió, algo más inseguro y empecé a dudar de que fuera a funcionar, pero sin previo aviso sentí como sus paredes se ensanchaban, facilitándome el paso. Casi me corrí cuando conseguí entrar en él de una estocada sin que Luffy diera ninguna muestra de dolor, solo un débil quejido de molestia cuando me enterré por completo en su interior y en seguida una serie de exclamaciones de placer cuando empecé a moverme.

Perdí la razón al sentir el calor húmedo que me envolvía. Jamás me había parado a pensar como sería el sexo entre hombres, así que tampoco estaba muy seguro de si había que actuar de un modo especial, pero los sonidos que emitía me indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien, por no hablar de sus escandalosos gemidos cada vez que tocaba cierto punto en su interior. Al poco tiempo dejé de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, demasiado abrumado por el placer, y me limité a moverme por instinto, con envestidas erráticas y descontroladas que intentaba penetrar cada vez más hondo en Luffy. Él no se quedó quieto, moviendo las caderas a mi ritmo, mientras que cada delicioso sonido que salía de su boca parecía dedicado por completo a mí, como si quisiera demostrarme su felicidad en aquel momento.

Descubrí que hacer el amor con Luffy era apasionado, como todo en él.

Casi pensé que podría seguir así toda la noche; pero, como es natural tratándose de su primera vez, el chico no tardó en venirse, más pronto de lo que me hubiera gustado. Se derramó con un grito de gozo, manchando de semen el muro. Cuando se contrajo de golpe a mí alrededor, yo también me vine notando que se me nublaba la vista y que todo mi ser se estremecía mientras descargaba en su interior todo el deseo del encuentro y todo el estrés de esa noche.

Salí de su interior y me deje caer, sentándome en el suelo. Mientras había estado dentro de Luffy no había notado el cansancio, pero ahora parecía que acababa de correr una maratón. Creó que solo entonces me di cuenta de que acababa de acostarme con un hombre (y más aún, con uno al que apreciaba y respetaba) y de lo poco que me importaba. Luffy se acercó a mí y se sentó en mi regazo, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho. Le miré, completamente enternecido por el gesto, y le besé el pelo, atrayéndole más hacia mí.

-¿Ha sido como esperabas?

-Ha sido mejor –ronroneó.

Me henchí de orgullo por el comentario, me daban ganas intentar un segundo asalto, pero sentía como Luffy estaba amodorrándose contra mi pecho y no era buena idea que alguien nos encontrara así.

-Vamos, hay que vestirse. De deben estar preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto –entonces reparé en algo que creí necesario señalar –. Luffy, sabes que no puedes contarle esto a nadie, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió.

-Sonaría raro –no quería decir directamente que me ponía a temblar solamente de pensar en la cara que pondrían mis chicas y en las burlas del marimo –. En serio, no creo que nadie lo entendiera y seguramente me acusarían de haberte pervertido. No, es mejor que no digamos nada –me dedicó un puchero molesto que me hizo reír –. Al menos de momento.

Aquello pareció contentarle, pero no se separó de mí.

-Te quiero –dijo nuevamente.

Era lo más tierno que había visto nunca y se me llenaba el corazón de una alegría desconocida al pensar que era para mí. Solo me lo había dicho un par de veces y aun así ya me había vuelto adicto a esas palabras. No sabía que había comenzado a nacer en mí aquella noche, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar salir ese sentimiento.

-Yo también.

* * *

><p><em>Y fin. Normalmente no me gusta escribir en primera persona, pero cuando estaba empezando el fic me pareció la mejor manera de hacerlo más cercano y desenfadado.<em> _En parte se debe a la influencia de mi querida Eis Black._

_Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo entero y espero que también os toméis el tiempo de dejar un review._


End file.
